The Hart is a Lonely Hunter
by MaryFan1
Summary: A twist on how Jonathan and Jennifer meet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you all who have read my stories and those who have reviewed. This is a new one but for those who have expressed interest, I will be continuing Wounded Harts, at least one more chapter, so stay tuned.**

Her world was spinning out of control. She'd barely had time to absorb the news and she certainly wasn't prepared for her husband's reaction. But then why shouldn't she have been? This was something that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Elliot, did you hear me?" She asked

Elliot Manning stood behind the bar in their home in Sydney, Australia, taking a drink of bourbon, "I heard you just fine."

"Well, then say something." She pleaded

"What do you want me to say, Jennifer?" He replied coldly, "We had decided, or I thought we had, that there would be no children."

"I know but it looks like our plans have changed." She said softly, "Is it really so bad?"

"I thought we both felt the same way. Our lives are too chaotic for a child." He explained, "You're always traveling with work and I'm too involved with the game ranch. That was supposed to be enough."

She sighed heavily, "It was enough, but things do change, Elliot."

"So you're set on having this baby?"

"I'm open to the idea." She said

He walked out from behind the bar, "Well then you'll do it without me." He walked past her heading for the door

She turned around as he approached the door, "Elliot…"

He stopped at the door and turned back around, "If you insist on having it I'll expect you out of here as soon as possible. But if you come to your senses I'll be on the boat."

"Elliot, please don't force me to make that decision." She pleaded, "I can't."

Without a word he walked out the slamming of the door causing her to jump.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jennifer was exhausted and sick. She'd heard about morning sickness but had no idea how intense it could be. She managed to take a shower late in the morning and eat some toast. By the afternoon her stomach had settled and she drove out to the marina hoping in the clear light of day Elliot would change his mind. She found him lounging as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Hi." She said, a hint of hesitation in her voice

He sat up and took off his sunglasses, "I take it you've seen how foolish having this child would be."

Her hopes dashed, she lowered her eyes, "No, I told you, I can't do that. I thought, maybe, we could talk about this calmly, like adults."

"There is nothing to talk about." He said, "Let me know when you've found a place to live. I'll be here until then."

"Elliot, I have to fly to the states." She informed him, "Fortune Magazine wants me to do a piece on this hot shot multi-millionaire, Jonathan Hart. Can we talk about this when I get back?"

"Go ahead but I wouldn't count my being here when you get back." He put his sunglasses back on and leaned back in his chair, signaling the conversation was over.

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Jennifer checked into her hotel after an exhausting sixteen hour flight. She took a hot shower and ordered room service. After eating, she read over some of the background material on Jonathan Hart and he was no ordinary millionaire, if you could consider a millionaire ordinary. No trust fund kid, he had been orphaned at the age of two and grew up in a Catholic orphanage in San Francisco. He had started Hart Industries in 1969 with an idea for transistors and a love for electronics. He had gone to college courtesy of the Navy, for which he had been a pilot. She put away the folder and stretched out in bed. In the quiet of her suite she allowed herself to think about her baby. A smile played on her lips as she placed her hands on her abdomen. She had never thought of herself as maternal but she couldn't help feeling happy at the thought of being a mother. She hoped some time apart would soften her husband's heart but Elliot rarely changed his mind about anything. He was the rugged bad boy type, which was what attracted her to him. He could be an angel and a devil all at once and had an unpredictable temper. He had never been violent but could be given to bouts flashes of anger at the drop of a hat. She looked at the clock and it was nine fifteen local time which meant it was the middle of the night in Sidney. Her body was weary but her mind wouldn't let her rest so she turned on the television and eventually fell asleep to the sounds of an old Cary Grant movie.

The next morning she awoke feeling somewhat rested but nauseated again. She had her meeting with Jonathan Hart at ten so she had time to get herself together. She managed to eat some toast and drink some juice then went to the bathroom to get ready. She studied her face and despite sleeping a good ten hours she appeared tired and pale. She applied her makeup, dressed and headed out to meet Jonathan Hart

When she arrived she told his secretary, Deanne, who she was and was told to go on in to Jonathan Hart's office.

She opened the door and he stood then came around the desk to greet her, "Ms. Edwards." She used her maiden name for work but in her daily life it was abundantly clear she was Mrs. Manning

"Mr. Hart." She shook his extended hand, "Thank you very much for taking the time for this interview. I know you aren't fond of them."

"Please sit down." He gestured to one of the chairs facing his desk, "I must tell you the only reason I agreed was because the magazine assured me I was in the best of hands and that you would be sure to mention some of the charities Hart Industries partners with."

"Mr. Hart, we will make every effort to mention anything you feel is important in the article." She assured him

He offered a warm smile and she was struck by how the corners of his blue crinkled, giving those eyes a slightly mischievous glint, "I really want these worthy causes to get some national attention." He paused, mentally sizing her up, "So let's get started, shall we?"

"Of course." She agreed, "So, Mr. Hart, how does an orphaned navy pilot really get to be the ring master of all of this?"

He laughed a little, "Tell you what? I'll tell you everything you want to know, if you'll do me two favors."

She could tell he was a real charmer, "And what would those favors be?"

"Well, one, you call me Jonathan." He replied, "And two, have dinner with me tonight."

"Well, Jonathan." She said, "I don't know about dinner."

"Come on, let me show you some of the finest L.A. has to offer." He insisted, "I understand you don't even live in the states."

"Uh, no I don't, but…"

"It's just dinner." He said, "Please."

She sighed heavily, "Alright."

They continued the interview for the next hour and Jennifer went back to her hotel to go over her notes and see if there was anything else she wanted to ask the enigmatic Mr. Hart. It was early morning in Sidney and she debated internally whether to try and call Elliot. She had left word that she got there alright but she doubted he cared. She was hanging on to the hope that he would come around and he wouldn't force her to make the impossible choice between him and their child she carried.

That evening Jonathan picked her up and took her to La Cachette, one of the finest French restaurants around. She looked over the menu but nothing sounded appealing, her stomach in knots. She didn't know if it was stress or part of the early stages of pregnancy.

"I'll have the salad nicoise." She told the waiter handing him her menu

"And I'll have the steak au poivre." Jonathan handed the waiter his menu

"Shall I bring you a bottle of your usual, Mr. Hart?"

He looked at Jennifer and she begged off, "I'll just stick with water, thank you."

Jonathan shifted his gaze to the waiter, "No, Philippe, that will be all."

He nodded, "Very well, Sir."

He took a drink of water, "So Ms. Edwards, I've told you a good deal about myself." He pointed out, "How about you return the favor?"

She shook her head, "No no, I'm not the one being interviewed."

He leaned forward, "Well, then I'm at a distinct advantage, aren't I?" He replied smiling, "You know all about me but I know virtually nothing about you."

She smiled slightly, "Okay, I'll tell you one thing about me." She took a drink of water, "I'm married." She held up her left hand displaying a silver band encrusted with diamonds

He leaned back in his chair, "Ah, foiled again." He joked, "Well, I hope the guy at least has enough sense to know how lucky he is."

Her throat tightened almost preventing her words from coming forth, "You certainly aren't short on charm Mr.…Jonathan. How is it that you aren't married? The ladies must line up around the block."

He smiled ruefully, "Hardly, besides it's hard to know who is really interested in you and who is only after your money. One of the pitfalls of being exceedingly wealthy, I suppose."

"I guess that's something most people don't realize about someone of your means." She replied, "Money comes with its own brand of headaches."

"Well, I learned having been dirt poor then amassing all I have that the old saying is truer than you realize." He said, "Money sure doesn't buy happiness."

After dinner he drove her back to her hotel feeling a brief sense of sadness that the evening was over. He knew she was married but there was something so intriguing about the lovely auburn haired reporter. If only he had the luck in love that he had in business.

"Thank you again for dinner." She offered a smile, "It was wonderful."

"Thank you for agreeing to be my, well date doesn't seem to be and appropriate word." He said, "Thank you for being my companion."

"I'll let you know when the piece will be published." She told him

"Oh, right, of course." He had almost forgotten the whole reason she was there, "I appreciate that."

"Well, good night, then." She opened the car door

"Good night, Ms. Edwards."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer returned to Sidney with a mixture of hope and apprehension. She wasn't sure if Elliot would be at home or still on the boat. She unlocked the door and upon entering the house she was confronted with an eerie silence. She took her bag to the bedroom and decided to take a hot shower. The water felt good as it beat down on her skin. She leaned back against the shower wall and she felt strangely numb. Not for her baby but for Elliot. Was it just a defense or did she really not care whether he wanted the baby or not? She brought her hands to her abdomen and smiled. The more she thought about it the more she wanted this child. She got out of the shower after a good twenty minutes, dried off and inspected herself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. No major changes were visible yet and she wasn't sure she even felt different at this point, just very fatigued. She put on a negligee and her robe and crawled into bed with her book. It was fairly early but the time different and jet lag had her whipped. She was settling back against the pillows starting to read when she heard the front door open. She waited a few minutes but he didn't appear so she got out of bed and walked into the living room where he was at the bar downing another bourbon.

"Hi." She said hesitantly

He looked over at her with an expression she didn't recognize, "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, I lived here."

"So you've decided not to go through with the pregnancy?" He asked

"Elliot, my god, we're talking about our child." She said, "How can you be so cruel?"

"Cruel? I call it being honest." He replied coldly, "I don't want children. That shouldn't be a shock to you."

She crossed the room approaching the bar, letting it act almost as a buffer between them, "Are you really asking me to make this choice? Either I have an abortion or it's over?"

"You put yourself in this position by getting pregnant. Something I thought we had both decided we didn't want." His eyes were cold and almost stared right through her

"I know what we decided but couldn't you at least consider…"

"Consider what? I have made up my mind and I'll tell you again, you want this child, get out of this house. If you change your mind, then we'll go on with our lives as we planned. Now if you'll excuse me I just came to get some things. You know where I'll be."

She looked at him with wounded eyes and trembling lips, "Elliot, please…" was all she managed, barely a whisper

He came around from the bar walking wordlessly past her to their bedroom. She leaned against the bar steadying herself as tears streamed down her face.

**A MONTH LATER **

Jennifer left the house in Sidney and moved into the flat in London that her mother had left her. Elliot had already contacted his lawyer and with her father's help she had found one in London. She continued writing, even more now, as it was the only income she would have. She didn't give a damn about getting alimony from Elliot. She just wanted it over with. She also needed to find a doctor in London. She was in her third month and needed to get back on track with her prenatal care. She was beginning to fill out a bit and the morning sickness was now a little less intense. She was spending the day doing some shopping and stopped for some lunch when, as she was waiting to be seated, she heard a slightly familiar voice from behind.

"Ms. Edwards?"

She turned around and there he was, "Mr. Hart? What are you doing here?"

He smiled warmly, "Well, I'm here on a business trip. Are you here chasing down another story?"

She returned his smile, "Not exactly."

"Will this be a table for two?" The hostess appeared

"Oh no, I'm…" Jennifer began

"Well, why not?" Jonathan suggested, "I hate to see a pretty lady eat alone."

"Alright." She said to avoid making a fuss

"This way, please." The hostess showed them to their table

"So, you were saying you weren't exactly here on another story." He said holding out her chair

"Oh right." She replied, "Well, I live here and you, another Hart Industries take over?"

"Something like that." He smiled as he took his seat across from her, "You know, I seem to recall when I was contacted about our interview that the magazine said you lived in Australia."

"Oh, I have a home there, too." No way was she going into the details of her wreck of a personal life with him

"And your husband?" He inquired

"Oh, he's uh…he's." She stumbled over her words, suddenly unable to handle what was really an innocent question, and quickly grabbed her purse and got up from the table, "Excuse me."

"Jennifer…" He stood up and followed her out of the restaurant, "Jennifer!" he called out just as she got into a waiting taxi

Jonathan went back into the restaurant and found Jennifer's shopping bags left at the table. He picked them up and left. Back at the hotel he enlisted the help of his longtime friend, houseman and all around right hand, Max to help him find out some information on Jennifer Edwards.

"Max, I have to get to that meeting at Kingston Motors but I want you to call Stanley Friesen and have him do a little checking on the mysterious Ms. Edwards."

"Okay Boss, but what's the big deal?" He asked, "You said she was married."

"I know but something doesn't add up. Why did she get so upset and why would she and her husband not be living together?"

"Divorce? Separation?"

"Yeah, but there is something more to it." He replied, "Also see if you can find out her address. I'd like to at least get those packages back to her."

"I'll get right on it, Boss."

"Thanks, Max." He said walking out the door

Back at her apartment Jennifer had never felt so ridiculous in her life, falling apart in front of a man she hardly knew like that. She wondered if it was her hormones in overdrive or truly the emotion of the situation. It seemed her emotions were like the seesaw going on inside her body with the morning sickness. One minute she felt in control and the next all she wanted was Elliot to come back to her and she would go on one crying jag after another. Her father was in Cairo assisting the Antiquity Service with some museum exhibits and he had offered to fly home right away and wanted her to come to Maryland. But she insisted that wasn't necessary. She liked being in London and she didn't feel pressured to talk to anyone about it, the separation or the pregnancy. She was fixing herself a cup of hot tea when there was a knock on the door.

She crossed the room and looked out the peep hole, "Jonathan?"

"I hope I'm not bothering you but I have something for you." He said through the door

"Something for me?" She asked "What on earth?" She opened the door to find him standing there with her shopping bags

"You left in such a hurry but I thought you might be looking for these." He said smiling warmly

She returned his smile, weakly, "Thank you, I had forgotten all about them." She took the bags from him, "Please come in. Would you like a drink? It's the least I can do."

"Brandy, if you have it." He replied, "And no, the least you can do is explain why you tore out of the restaurant like Mario Andretti."

She crossed the room to the bar and poured his drink, "Is that why you came here? Under the guise of being helpful you want to pry into my private life?"

"No." He replied, "And I suppose you don't really owe me an explanation."

She walked back over to him and handed him his drink, "I do owe you an apology and an explanation. It's just hard right now. I mean, I barely know you."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." He pointed out taking a drink, "You know a great deal about me."

"There's a difference in knowing about you and knowing you." She replied

Touché, Ms. Edwards."

"Well, if you want me to bare my soul, you might as well call me Jennifer."

He smiled, "Alright, Jennifer, maybe talking to someone who can be objective might help." _Objective hell, who can be objective about a woman this beautiful?_

She sighed heavily, the weariness evident, "I'm here in London because my husband and I are separated." She chose to start with something simple then work up to the complicated part

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said

She looked down at the floor, "And the reason we're separated is because I'm…" She paused taking a deep breath, "Is because I'm pregnant."

"What?" He though he had surely heard her wrong

She looked up meeting his eyes, "I'm pregnant. He doesn't want children and so…now you know."

For once Jonathan Hart wasn't sure what to say, he took her in his arms and she found herself unable to protest, "I am so sorry, Jennifer."

She let herself feel the comfort of his arms, she'd felt very alone until now, "Thank you."

He pulled back and looked in her eyes, "Let me help you."

"Help me?"

"Let me be your friend." He rested his hands on her shoulders

"Oh Jonathan, I don't think…"

"Just friends, I promise." He assured her, "You can never have too many of those."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"Good." He said, "Now, I hate to but I have to go. I'll come back later, okay?"

She nodded again, smiling, "Sure." She wiped her eyes

He kissed her forehead gently, "I won't be long I promise."

Jonathan hated to leave but wanted to get back to his hotel to see if Stanley Friesen uncovered anything. Max relayed the message Stanley had left for him.

"Mr. H. I wouldn't mess with this Edwards dame. Her husband, Elliot Manning, is no choir boy."

"You don't know the half of it." Jonathan replied

"Well, he ain't got a record but his business dealings are, as they say, questionable. He gobbles up businesses like a dog gobbles kibble and he ain't nice about it."

"Thanks, Max." He replied, his mind clearly still with Jennifer

"So did you find out what made her take off like that?"

"She's pregnant, Max and her husband left her."

"Geez, Mr. H, that's terrible." Max said, "What are you gonna do?"

"Be her friend and try like hell not to fall in love with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jonathan had made arrangements to stay in London and to fly back once or twice a month to take care of anything that needed his attention at Hart Industries. He had many capable people to handle things and this wasn't the first time he left the company in their hands for a long period of time. He was vague about the reasons and who was going to question the boss?

Jennifer was meeting with her attorney in the afternoon. After weeks of being stalled by Elliot's attorney he had finally received correspondence and needed to discuss it with her. Jonathan insisted on coming along, if for nothing more than moral support. They arrived and William Rawlings came out into the reception area and greeted them. He was an old friend of Jennifer's father and immediately agreed to handle the divorce.

"Jennifer, it's good to see you. I just wish it were under better circumstances." He said shaking her hand

"Thank you, William." She smiled, "This is Jonathan Hart. He's a …friend."

William took Jonathan's extended hand, "Nice to meet you, Jonathan. So, let's step into my office."

They entered his office and took the two chairs across from his desk. He took his seat and opened a file folder.

"Well, as I told you on the phone I received this correspondence from Elliot's attorney and it's not good." He explained

"What do you mean?" She asked

William sighed heavily, "He wants the house, the boat and is offering nothing in the way of alimony or child support."

Before Jennifer could speak Jonathan broke in, "What do you mean nothing?"

"He wants to keep everything." William said sadly, "I'm sorry, Jennifer, I thought we could manage to work this out quickly."

"What are you going to do, William?" Jonathan asked

"Let him have it." Jennifer finally said barely above a whisper

"What?" the two men almost said in unison

"I don't care. Just let him have whatever he wants." She said

"Jennifer, I don't advise…"

She stood up, "I just want this over with." She said as she exited his office

William looked at Jonathan in bewilderment, "I can't let her do that. Not only as her attorney but a longtime friend, I can't let her just accept this."

"Let me talk to her." Jonathan said, "Don't do anything just yet."

He nodded and Jonathan left his office

Jonathan caught up with her and they drove back to her apartment in silence. As they entered Jonathan shut the door and worked up his courage to talk to her about it. He knew he was probably treading on thin ice but he just couldn't understand her unwillingness to fight.

"You want to explain what happened back there?" He said hanging up his coat

She was heading to the kitchen and turned to face him, "Explain what?"

"Why you are just going to roll over and give him what he wants." His tone accusatory, he braced himself for the blow up

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Jennifer, I can't let you give in to him like that. He should at least bare some financial responsibility here."

"You won't let me?" She repeated, "What makes you think you have any say in the matter?"

"I'm your friend and I care too much to let you do this." Jonathan said, weariness evident in his blue eyes

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this myself." She said turning once again toward the kitchen

He followed her not willing to let up, "Just tell me why." He said, "Why are you so willing to let him walk all over you?"

She reached for a cup and sighed, setting it down on the counter, "Because I want this over with." She responded, her back to him

He started to move closer and put his arms around her but hung back, "I know you do but…"

"But nothing, Jonathan." She said, turning finally to face him, "I don't give a damn about his money. If he doesn't want anything to do with me and our child then I don't want to be beholden to him."

He finally moved closer and rubbed her upper arms with his hands, "You don't have to be so tough, you know."

She smiled slightly, "It's not about being tough. It's about surviving and teaching my child that you don't have to depend on anyone but yourself. I want him or her to know how to be strong and the best way to do that is to be strong myself."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, alright, you win. I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you." She replied, "Now, would you like a drink?"

"I'll fix myself a brandy." He said with a crooked smile and a wink

She fixed her tea and then joined him on the sofa in the living room.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" He asked picking up the paper, "Dinner and a movie?"

"Oh, I don't really feel like going out." She said, "I'm pretty tired."

"Well, then why don't I pick up some dinner for us and you can check and see if there's a good movie on TV." He said almost casually, as if they had been together for years

She looked at him in quiet amazement, "I don't get you." She said

"What's not to get? I'm really not all that complicated." He quipped

She shook her head, "I just…you know, you could have any woman you want. You're wealthy, charming, smart, funny, and exceedingly handsome. Any number of women would jump at the chance to date you."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." He said doing his best Elvis impersonation

"So what are you doing with a pregnant soon to be divorcee instead of out with a gorgeous socialite? Or better yet why isn't a guy like you married?"

He looked into her eyes, his tone growing serious, "I'm not interested in socialites and I've never found anyone I thought was worth forever. I keep hoping she's out there somewhere."

"I'm sure she is." She assured him, "But in the mean time I guess you'll have to be content with satisfying the cravings of this pregnant soon to be divorcee."

"Your wish is my command." He bowed playfully

"Then I think I shall have Chinese food tonight." She said in her best English accent, "So be gone slave."

He laughed as he stood up, "I'll be back in about an hour. I have a few things to take care of."

"Alright." he reached the door and she called to him, "Hey, moo shu pork and shrimp rolls."

"You got it."

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER **

Jennifer had a doctor's appointment and Jonathan offered to go with her and then take her to lunch. Her doctor wanted to conduct a relatively new procedure, an ultrasound, to check the baby's development. Jonathan offered to stay in the waiting area until it was done and then join her in the doctor's office after but she asked him to be with her. Dr. Forrester, a woman not much older than Jennifer placed a device on Jennifer's belly, covered in gel, and moved it around. Jonathan held her hand as the doctor pointed out what was coming to life on the screen.

"Jennifer, there are the arms, the legs, the spine."

Tears came to her eyes and she gasped putting her hand over her mouth, "That's my baby." She exclaimed looking at Jonathan, "That's my baby."

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "It sure is. It's amazing."

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" She asked

"Everything seems to be just fine." Dr. Forrester assured her, "But there is one thing."

"What?"

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asked

"You can tell what sex it is?" Jonathan asked

"Yes, we can. This is some of the best new technology there is."

"Oh, I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"Of course." She replied, "But I can assure you your baby has a strong heartbeat and all fingers and toes."

"Can I hear the heartbeat?"

The doctor smiled and handed her earphones, "Here, put these on."

Jennifer took them and as soon as she put them on she could hear a steady heartbeat, "Oh my goodness."

"I hate to cut this short but I have another patient." Dr. Forrester explained, "Jennifer, keep up with the vitamins and I'll see you back here in a month."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor left leaving Jonathan and Jennifer alone, "Well, this is cause for celebration. I'll let you get dressed and then I'll take you anywhere you want for lunch."

She took his hand in hers, "Thank you…for being here."

He kissed her cheek, "Always."

After lunch they decided to take a walk in the park. He took her hand and to anyone watching it would appear they were a couple expecting a baby. He seemed distracted and that bothered her. In the back of her mind she always felt like at any time he would walk away. That he would grow tired of being the one she leaned on. He deserved to find someone to be with whose life was much less complicated. She didn't want him to feel obligated.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said

"Huh?" he said, "Oh, I was just thinking how much I hate to leave you."

"Leave?" So it was true, she thought

"I have to go back to California for a few days and I would love it if you would come with me." He explained

"Come with you?" She asked, "Oh Jonathan, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I thought flying was still safe for you." He said thinking she was worried about the baby

"Oh it is, that's not it." She replied as they continued walking, "I just don't think I should go. I mean what will people think?"

"I didn't know people were supposed to think anything."

"You know what I mean." She said, "You show up back home with a pregnant woman. The rumors are bound to spread, unless you plan to hide me away in your attic."

He laughed slightly, "I want you come so we can be together and I don't give a damn what people say."

"Alright, then." She replied, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." He said, "So you wanna speed up the waddle? I mean, you do need to get packed by then."

"You rat." She said playfully swatting his arm

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

They boarded the plane and Jennifer lay down in the back propping herself up against some pillows to get comfortable to read. Jonathan made a few business calls and Max amused himself with a game of solitaire. After Jonathan finished his calls and talked with his pilot, Jack about his plans to return to London, he joined Jennifer in the back. He sat at the opposite end of the sofa and put her feet in his lap, massaging them.

"Comfortable?" He asked

"If you keep massaging my feet like that I'll be in a coma." She quipped, "But with Peanut here doing gymnastics, I sure won't be falling asleep."

"Peanut?" He asked

"Well, since I don't know the sex I don't want to call the baby it. So I just came up with the nickname."

He smiled slightly, "You don't want to know the sex?"

"I don't know." She replied caressing her belly, "I have a gut feeling it's a boy. But I could be wrong. I've been wrong before."

He continued massaging her feet, "Wrong about what, may I ask?"

She sighed, "I was wrong about Elliot changing his mind." She said ruefully, "Or maybe I was wrong about marrying him in the first place."

He had never pushed her to talk about anything but he couldn't help his curiosity, "You want to talk about it?"

She ran her fingers through her thick auburn hair, made even thicker by her pregnancy, "There isn't much to talk about really. We met in London and I was instantly attracted to his rugged good looks and he can be charming when he wants to be. But he has a mean streak and I guess I just didn't care or didn't see it."

"How long have you been married?"

"Five years." She replied

He moved to massaging her legs, "So is that the only time you've been wrong?" He asked teasingly

"Hmmm, I think there was one other time." She explained with a sly grin, "I was wrong about you."

"Oh?" He asked, "How so?"

"I was sure you would have run for the hills by now." She admitted, "That you'd get tired of being a knight in shining armor."

"Never." He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes

She just shook her head and grinned, "Oh." She brought her hand to abdomen

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, he just did what felt like a back flip." Their eyes met, "Do you want to feel it?"

"Can I?"

She took his hand placed it on her belly and he could feel a good strong kick, "It's really something, isn't it?" She asked

"It certainly is." His hand lingered caressing her abdomen, "You know, if Peanut here, is a boy he'll need someone to show him the ropes."

"The ropes?" She asked, "Do I want to know what that means?"

"You know, how to throw a football, work on cars, pick up girls, play cards."

"Oh brother." She said rolling her eyes, "I suppose you're just the guy to teach him all that."

"Well yeah, except the cards. Max can teach him that." He joked

"And what if he's a she?" She asked, "I said it was just a gut feeling."

He scratched his chin, "Well, she'll need a daddy to teach her how to dance, call her princess and chase the boys away."

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" She asked, the softness in her amber eyes betraying her vulnerability

His expression turned serious, "Jennifer, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but I want you to know I'm not going anywhere after the baby is born. I'm here always, for both of you."

_Hell, I'm in love with you_

"Oh, Jonathan." She took sat forward as best she could and took his hand in hers, "I care very much for you…"

"I know." He squeezed her hand, "It's alright. I understand."

"No, I don't think you do." She replied, "I care very much for you and I think I'm falling in love with you."

The words almost got caught in his throat, he caressed her cheek, "I think I've been in love with you from day one."

"You certainly are sure of yourself." She said in a raspy voice, leaning closer her lips just inches from his they met in the most delicate of kisses

"One of my many outstanding qualities." He murmured, nuzzling her neck

She laughed softly, "I bet you've never necked with a pregnant woman."

He pulled back, looking at her, "I don't think so." He replied, "And I've never done this, either." He reached up under her shirt feeling the soft silky skin of her swollen abdomen

"Oh god." She managed, his touch sending a bolt of electricity through her body, "Is this what they mean by the friendly skies?"

They landed a short while later and took a cab to Jonathan's penthouse apartment. It was early morning California time and Jennifer was exhausted so she went to the guest bedroom to lie down. After a couple of hour sleep she woke up smiling, recalling their mini make out session on the plane. She got up, put on her robe and went in search of him. She found him looking over some papers in the living room.

"Hi." She said standing in the doorway

He looked up and grinned from ear to ear, "Hey." He stretched out his arm gesturing for her to join him

She crossed the room and joined him on the couch, cuddling close, "What's all this?"

"Oh, just business documents on Kingston Motors." He explained, "Still trying to iron out the particulars."

"Ah, the master at work." She quipped resting her head on shoulder

He put the papers down and turned to her, "I'm a jack of all trades, or haven't you heard?" He said leaning in to nuzzle her neck again

"Hmm, so I've noticed." She replied, "Does that include cooking because I'm starving."

He pulled back and caressed her abdomen, "Well why don't we see what we've got. Max just got back from the market." 

They got up and went into the kitchen to find Max already preparing eggs, toast and juice.

"Hey Max, you read my mind." Jonathan said

"Well, I thought you two would be hungry by now." He said, "Is this alright, Ms. Edwards?"

"Looks delicious." She replied taking a glass of juice

"Oh Mr. H, don't forget you've got that fundraiser tomorrow night for the hospital."

"Oh great." He muttered, "Time to get out the monkey suit."

"Oh, I bet you look smashing in a tux." She smiled taking the plate Max handed her

"Well, of course I do." He joked, "I just hate having to go to these things. I mean the causes are worthy but I hate small talk and a lot of those people are just full of themselves."

They both sat down at the kitchen table and Jonathan had an idea, "Well, you're going with me so at least I won't have to endure it alone."

"Oh Jonathan, I don't think so." She replied taking a bite of eggs

"Why not?" He asked

Max took his queue to excuse himself, "I'll just get your tux and take it to the cleaners."

"Why don't you want to go?" He asked again, "I mean, I thought…"

"Jonathan, I don't want to put you in an awkward position." She explained, "You're a prominent businessman. The last thing you need is gossip."

"Hey, you're here because I love you and want you here. I don't want you to worry about what people think."

"I love you, too." She replied, "But it's not that simple."

"If we love each other then it is that simple." He placed his hand over hers, "Come on, I really want you there with me."

She couldn't resist those eyes, "Alright, but I don't think I have anything appropriate to wear."

He smiled, "That's what Rodeo Drive is for."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jonathan went into the office and Jennifer went shopping at one of the boutiques she had stopped in on her last trip to L.A. when she had interviewed Jonathan. She had recalled they had maternity clothes that fortunately didn't look like maternity clothes. She picked out a stunning cobalt blue outfit that was loose and flowing, with elastic at the waist. Back at the apartment she got dressed and joined Jonathan in the living room.

"Oh my, you do look smashing." She said walking up to him and straightening his tie

He nuzzled her neck, "And you are breath taking."

She felt the baby kick, "I think Peanut agrees with you."

Max walked in ready to drive them, "Wow, Ms. Edwards, you look beautiful." He said, "If you don't mind my saying so."

"Absolutely not." She replied, "Women love to hear that, especially when they're pregnant."

"We better hit the road, Mr. H."

Jonathan rested his hand on the small of her back, "Darling?" He gestured for them to head for the door

They arrived at the hotel ballroom and Jennifer could feel Jonathan tense up but he turned on the famous Hart charm and worked the room with her at his side. He introduced her to people he knew without a hint of being uncomfortable but the looks on most of the faces was not lost on her. After the meal she excused herself to go to the bathroom, a place she spent more time of late. As she was in the stall she heard two women come in.

"Oh Marlene, you're terrible." Jennifer recognized the voice of Susan Kendall, whom she had met earlier, and one of the few who seemed unfazed that Jonathan Hart had come to this event with a pregnant woman

"I'm just saying she should look better than that for the money she spent on surgery." Marlene Mitchell said as she checked her appearance in the mirror, "Speaking of looking, did you see who Jonathan Hart is with?"

"Yes, I did." Susan said

"So that's what's been keeping him in England." Marlene concluded, "I heard she's some kind of reporter."

"Journalist, Marlene. She's the one who wrote that piece on him in Fortune Magazine."

"That must have been some interview."

"Marlene, it's none of our business." Susan scolded, "I met her and she seems perfectly lovely. Besides that piece came out a couple of months ago and she's a good five or six months pregnant. So get your mind of the gutter, dear."

There was flush and Susan and Marlene turned to see Jennifer walk out of a stall, "Five."

"Oh uh, I…" Marlene began to stutter

Jennifer smiled her _I'm about to let you have it and you won't even know it _smile, she moved toward the sink, "Excuse me." She said as they made room for her to wash her hands, she dried them then checked her makeup, "Oh, Susan, right?" She turned to her

"Yes." Was all she could manage, completely embarrassed,

"You really should reconsider the company you keep. I'd hate to see you fall in the gutter." She walked out giving Marlene another one of those smiles

Outside she took some deep breaths and went to find Jonathan. She found him talking with Susan's husband Drew.

She approached them and put her arm though his, "Excuse me, Drew but I need to speak to Jonathan alone."

Drew smiled graciously, "Of course." He turned to Jonathan, "I'll see you tomorrow then, 10 am?"

"I'll be there." Jonathan said and Jennifer led him off to the side of the room, "What is it?"

"I want to leave." She said matter of fact

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked

"I'm fine. I just want to go, please."

"Alright, I'll find Max."

When they arrived back at the penthouse Jennifer was silent, as she had been on the ride home. He knew something must have happened at that party. As they hung up their coats she mumbled good night and headed for the guest room but he gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied, "Please just let me go to bed."

"Then you're coming to bed with me and we're talking about this." He insisted "I don't want us keeping things from each other."

She sighed heavily, "Alright, but I need to change."

"Fine."

A few minutes later she knocked on the master bedroom door and came in. He was in his pajama bottoms and no top, _god, he's sexy, _she thought.

"Come on, I won't bite." He told her patting the other side of the bed, "I promise we'll just talk."

She came around and got into bed beside him and he put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him as best she could, "I'm sorry I cut the evening short."

"Are you kidding?" He said kissing the top of her head, "I hate those things, I told you. Now you tell me what happened."

She exhaled heavily, "I overheard two of your friends talking about me in the bathroom."

"Who?"

"Susan Kendall and Marlene Mitchell." She replied, "Marlene was speculating about you being the baby's father and Susan tried to shut her up."

"Marlene is the world's worst gossip." He explained, "Nobody pays any attention to her."

"I just felt so uncomfortable." She said, "Marlene wasn't the only one gossiping, I'm sure."

"Who cares?" He said, "I don't."

"But they're your friends." She said

He lifted her face up with his hand and looked in her eyes, "If they were my friends they wouldn't be talking like that."

"But…"

"No buts." He said caressing her abdomen, "You and Peanut are the only ones that matter, okay?"

She reluctantly nodded in agreement

"Good." He kissed her forehead, "Now let's get some sleep, huh?"

He turned out the light and she shifted on her side and he wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her abdomen as they drifted off to sleep

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A MONTH LATER**

Jonathan had convinced Jennifer to stay with him in California after a business merger developed that required his attention. They flew back to London and he helped close out her mother's flat and sublet it. Her father was busy in the Middle East so he wouldn't need it any time soon. Jennifer was entering her sixth month and she and Jonathan had settled into life in his penthouse apartment. She was starting childbirth classes and she was thoroughly amused as Jonathan seemed almost more excited than she. She also continued to be amazed at this wonderful man whose love for her and her child seemed limitless. He spoiled her with all the foods she craved, including pastries from a bakery she had fallen in love with, flowers, and most of all the tenderness he displayed. They slept in the same bed but had never made love. As much as he secretly wanted to know every part of her, he knew that had to wait. They were happy but her emotions were still quite fragile. She didn't talk about it but she was still waiting for word from her London attorney that Elliot had signed the divorce papers. Jonathan sure couldn't figure the guy out. He kicks her out then drags his feet signing the papers. He kept his opinions to himself and concentrated on loving her for that was what she needed and he wanted to give her everything. Tonight was their first childbirth class and as they arrived both were struck by the fact that they had to be the only ones there over thirty. Everyone looked so young, probably all first time parents.

During the class the instructor gave an overview and then showed them the breathing exercises the moms to be would be using and how dad should help her out.

"Hee hee hee." Jennifer practiced, "Whooo."

"That's it." Jonathan encouraged, "You've got it."

"Thanks, coach." She replied

"Alright." The instructor said, "That's it for tonight, but ladies keep practicing and we'll continue next week with a film of a real birth."

"Alright Coach." Jennifer said, "You think you can manage to get me up off this floor?"

He stood up and reached for her hand and she came to her feet, "Just call me super coach."

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes

As they headed for the door one of the young couples approached them, "Hi, I'm Steve Harmon and this is my wife, Molly."

Jonathan shook his hand, "Jonathan Hart and this is Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you both, some of us are going out for coffee, would you like to join us?"

"Darling?" Jonathan asked resting his hand on the small of her back, "You feel up to it?"

She smiled knowing he was giving her an out if she wanted it, "That sounds lovely."

At the coffee shop they engaged in some small talk, the women mostly discussing the highs and lows of pregnancy, the men trying to get a word in edgewise on their own feelings of impending fatherhood.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Molly asked Jennifer

"Oh uh…" She began

Jonathan put his arm around her, "Two years."

"So this is your first?" Stacy, a young girl in her twenties asked

Jennifer nodded and managed, "Yes." She wasn't sure how to take Jonathan's response

Stacy rested her hand on her abdomen, "Ours too. Do you know what you're having?"

Jennifer took a sip of coffee, "Uh no, I…we are trying to decide if we want to know."

"We're having a girl." Stacy said, "Isn't this new technology wonderful. You can see the baby and hear the heartbeat."

"Yes, it is." Jennifer said, feeling fatigue set in and she reached under the table and squeezed Jonathan's leg, a signal she was ready to go

He looked at his watch, "Well, I think t's time I got this lovely lady home and into bed." He stood up and helped her out of her chair

"Well, we'll see you next week." Molly said and Jonathan and Jennifer said their goodbyes and left

She was quiet on the way home and he wasn't sure if it was fatigue or if something was bothering her. She was lousy at hiding her feelings, even if she didn't talk, her eyes told you everything. As they got ready for bed Jonathan finally decided to try and draw her out when she got into bed beside him.

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess?"

She leaned back against the pillows and sighed, "Nothing is bothering me, I'm just tired."

The fact that she didn't look him in the eye told him she was lying, "Did I say something that upset you?"

She looked at him, "No you didn't upset me. I was just surprised."

"Surprised by what?" He asked

"You said we were married."

"Oh." He acknowledged, "I'm sorry, it just came out. I shouldn't have assumed…"

She reached over and patted his hand, "You don't have to be sorry. I was just surprised, that's all. But you seem to be full of surprises."

"Another one of my outstanding qualites." He leaned in and nuzzled her neck then pulled back, looking into those eyes, "Jennifer, you know I want to marry you, don't you? I know we haven't talked about it specifically but I do. I just didn't want to pressure you."

Her eyes were moist with tears and she nodded, "I know." She said her voice raspy

He reached out placed his hand on her abdomen, "l love you more than I can say and I love Peanut here because he or she is part of you. I love watching him grow inside you and feeling him move, everything about both of you."

She placed her hand over his holding his gaze, "Where did you come from?"

"San Francisco, originally."

"No, I mean how did I get so lucky to have you in my life, right now." She caressed his cheek, "You constantly amaze me, Jonathan Hart."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." He kissed her tenderly and placed his hand on her abdomen again, "Let me call you sweetheart." He began to sing, "I'm in love with you. Let me hear you whisper that you love me, too." He kissed her abdomen and rested his head gently on it

Tears slid down her cheeks as she ran her hands through his hair, "Keep the home fires burning in your eyes so blue." She sang barely a whisper, "Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you."

The next morning he brought her breakfast in bed. She was still asleep and he hated to wake her but he had a big surprise planned and he wanted to show it to her before going into the office.

"Sweetheart." He whispered as he leaned down over her where she slept

"Hmm." She mumbled sleepily not even opening her eyes

"Come on, sleepy head, I've got breakfast for you." He informed her

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Did I hear you say something about food." She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

He laughed slightly, "I knew that would get your attention."

She rolled over and sat up and he put the tray down but her belly was in the way, "Maybe you should put it next to me instead of in front of me."

"Yeah, I think you're right." He came around the other side of the bed and moved the tray in between them, "So, go ahead and eat up. I've got something to show you."

She took the napkin and placed it over her swollen belly and surveyed the tray, "All my favorites. Aren't you afraid of spoiling me? Breakfast and another surprise?"

"That's the whole point." He smiled, "So go on, I want to show you the surprise before I go to work."

"Okay, okay." She said taking a bite of the omelet

She showered and got dressed and met Jonathan in the living room. He was waiting with a Cheshire cat grin. She had never seen him so excited.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" She asked grabbing her purse

"You'll see." He said as they walked out the door

He drove out of the city up into Mandeville Canyon and turned onto a secluded street and up to a big iron gate and pushed the button on the intercom

"Yes." A female voice replied

"Mrs. Meager this is Jonathan Hart. I have an appointment."

"Ah yes, come on up Mr. Hart." She buzzed them in and soon they pulled up in front of a beautiful ranch style house

"What is this?" She asked

"It's a house." He said

"I know that, Jonathan, but what is all this about?"

"Let's take a look at it." He said getting out of the car

He came around and opened her door and helped her out, "Are you thinking of buying this house?"

He smiled again, "Uh huh."

They knocked on the door and the real estate agent opened it, "Mr. and Mrs. Hart?"

"Yes, you must be Mrs. Meager." He shook her hand, "Please call me Jonathan and this is Jennifer."

"Please come in and I'll show you around."

They walked in to find a spacious foyer and an unbelievable grate room.

"The home has the original hardwood floors and those built- ins are a real plus." She pointed to the book shelves as they entered the grate room, "This house was built by Lawrence Freeman in the nineteen twenties."

Jennifer had never seen anything so beautiful, "It's magnificent."

"It certainly is." Jonathan agreed, "We have a houseman, can we see the quarters for him?"

"Certainly, right this way." She led them into the kitchen

"Max is going to flip when he sees how big this is." Jonathan said

"The servant's quarters are just through that door, the other door is another entrance into the foyer and there's the back door leading out to the pool."

"Very nice." Jonathan mused, "May we see the upstairs, we'd like to check out the bedrooms." He caressed Jennifer's abdomen

"Of course." She said and led them out of the kitchen and up the staircase

"Here is the master suite and there are three other bedrooms, all would be perfect for the nursery."

"Would you mind if we looked around on our own for a few minutes?"

"Not at all, I'll be downstairs." She headed down the staircase

Jonathan open the door and pulled Jennifer into the master suite, he pulled he as close as he could, "Well, what do you think?"

"Think?" She repeated, "I think it's magnificent."

"Then I'll put in an offer."

"Jonathan, it's much too big don't you think?"

"Well, then we'll just have to fill it up with more children. It's got a huge backyard just waiting for a swing set and the pool, it's perfect."

She was struck by the way he talked about their future together, "More children? Can I get through having this one first?"

He caressed her abdomen again, "I think we need to get Peanut's input. What do you think? Would you like to grow up here?" The baby responded with a good strong kick, "Well, it's unanimous, then."

"She smiled, "I guess it is."

"I just have one more thing to do." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Jennifer Edwards, will you marry me?"

She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, "Oh Jonathan. It's gorgeous."

He laughed a little, "Is that a yes?"

She bent over as best she could and placed her hands on his face, "Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you."

He stood up and placed the ring on her finger, "We can have it sized again after you have the baby." He had gotten a size larger since her hands had begun to swell

She looked at the ring for a moment and then at him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear, "Welcome home Mrs. Hart."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here you are Hart fans, finally an update. Enjoy…**

It was about a week before Christmas and Jonathan had moved heaven and earth to get them moved into the house on Willow Pond Road in time to celebrate there. In all the chaos with the move they were just getting settled in and decorating the tree as well as working on the nursery. She finally decided to find out the sex and was delighted to know she was having a boy. Max and Jonathan had just gotten the tree out were doing the honors while Jennifer reluctantly stretched out on the sofa. She was about six weeks from her due date and Jonathan wouldn't let her lift a finger. But she was not one to just sit and do nothing so she was playfully dictating to them how to decorate the tree.

"I don't know, Darling." She teased, "Maybe we should move the tree over by the window."

"You think you're cute, don't you?" He walked over to her, bent down and kissed her, "You think Peanut here will make me go all soft on you."

"Putty, I tell ya." She mumbled, "Putty in my hands."

"Uh huh." He replied sitting on the edge of the sofa he caressed her abdomen, "You're teaching that boy to be an extortionist."

"Just decorate the tree, will ya?" She kissed him just as the buzzer rang

"I'll get it." Max said walking over to the other side of the room, "Who is it?"

"I have a delivery for a Ms. Edwards." A male voice came through the speaker

"Come on up." Max said and pressed the button to open the gate

Jennifer smiled thinking Jonathan had a surprise for her, "You shouldn't have, Darling."

"Darling, I didn't." He replied moving to the end of the couch he took her feet and began to massage them

She pouted playfully and he grinned. Max came back in with an envelope and handed it to Jennifer.

"I signed for it for you, Ms. Edwards."

"Thanks Max." She opened the manila envelope and her smile faded and she sat swinging her legs in front of her

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jonathan asked concern in his voice

She drew a sharp breath, "It's my divorce papers." She said, "Elliot finally signed them."

He and Max looked at each other. They had both wondered when this would happen and what her reaction would be.

Jonathan put his arm around her, "Are you alright?"

She sighed heavily then nodded, "I'm fine." She assured him, "So let's finish the tree."

He gently rubbed her back, "Are you sure?"

She smiled again and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright." Jonathan said getting up, "Max, where were we?"

"Just about to dump a load of tinsel on this baby." He replied

He and Jonathan had their backs to her so they couldn't see the silent tears that fell as she watched them. She wiped her eyes and slowly got to her feet. She needed to be alone.

"Darling, I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap."

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked

She walked over to him, "I'm just tired." She said then kissed him, "Be sure and wake me when you're done."

"If you're sure?" He asked searching her eyes

She kissed him again and headed out of the room and he just watched her, feeling helpless. He had no idea how to comfort her. Selfishly, he was glad she was rid of him but he knew it was still hard on her despite the life they were building together.

Upstairs Jennifer couldn't sleep so she took a hot shower, the water beating down beginning to relieve the tension in her tired body. She got out and dried off then put on a nightgown and got into bed. She leaned back against the pillows and caressed her abdomen.

"My sweet boy, you have no idea how much I love you." She whispered, "I wish your daddy could see his way to be a part of your life but it looks like that won't happen. But we have someone very special who loves us very much and he'll take good care of you. His name is Jonathan and he's kind, loving, handsome and strong. There's a part of me that wishes you were really his but it doesn't really matter. He'll love you just the same. You'll have a lot of people in your life who will love you. There's me and Jonathan and Grandpa and Uncle Max. He's the only daddy Jonathan has ever known and he's a character. So I don't want you to worry. You'll always be loved and I can't wait to see you and hold you. You are my very special gift from God and Mommy loves you very, very much."

She closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with images of what this boy would be and of a man downstairs decorating a Christmas tree, she knew, especially for her.

**CHRISTMAS EVE **

They had been to the Hart Industries Christmas party the night before and planned something low key for just the three of them. Max was whipping up a delicious feast and Jonathan and Jennifer were enjoying a fire in the living room. She was stretched out on the sofa reading with her feet in his lap when suddenly he got up and, being a kid at heart, started shaking the presents.

"Jonathan, stop that." She playfully scolded looking up from her book, "You have to wait until in the morning."

"Come on, just one." He pleaded, "I'll let you open one of yours."

"No." She repeated

"You're a cruel, cruel dame." He quipped returning to the sofa

"And you are worse than a child." She replied playfully kicking him with her foot, "I can tell between you and Peanut here, I'll have my hands full."

"You know, now that we know it's a boy maybe we should choose a name." He suggested, "Unless you think he'll like Peanut."

"I know, I just don't know yet." She explained

He rubbed her feet, "No ideas at all?"

"Well, I like Evan, Noah and Ethan." She said

"Good names." He agreed

"I was thinking about Harrison as a middle name, after my father." She said, "I really should call him."

Just then the buzzer sounded

"Who could that be?" She wondered

He grinned, "Maybe that's your Christmas present."

She gave him a skeptical look, "What did you do?"

"Well, why don't you answer the door and find out."

She sighed and she pushed herself up and off the couch, "I can't believe you're making me get up. This better be good." She joked as she walked to the door and opened it, squealing with delight, "Pa!"

Stephen smiled broadly and embraced his daughter then pulled back unable to hide his smile as he looked her over, "Darling, you look wonderful. Pregnancy certainly agrees with you."

Her smile was a mile wide, "I thought you were in Milan."

"Well, I was but I heard you needed some cheering up and I came right away." He explained as they walked into the living room

"Cheering up?" She questioned then looked at Jonathan, "You called him?"

Jonathan smiled sheepishly, "I thought it might brighten your Christmas."

She shook her head, "So you two cooked this up behind my back, huh?"

"Darling, we just wanted to surprise you." Stephen explained, "I…I know you received the papers."

"So that's what this is about?" She said, "You think I'm so fragile I can't handle getting divorce papers I already know are coming?"

"Sweetheart." Jonathan began, "We…I…I'm sorry if this upset you."

He walked past her toward the kitchen but Jennifer put her hand on his arm and stopped him, "Jonathan, I'm the one who's sorry." She said, "I know what you were trying to do and I love you for it…both of you."

He kissed her sweetly, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "You know how I am these days, one giant hormone."

Stephen cleared his throat and they looked over at him, "Oh Pa, I'm sorry. Let's sit down, would you like a brandy?"

"You have brandy in California?" He asked, "I assumed it was all white wine and tropical drinks."

"I've got some of the best brandy around." Jonathan said, "I'll see if Max wants to join us. He's been slaving over our dinner." He walked to the kitchen door and opened it, "Hey Max, Jennifer's surprise is here, why don't you join us for a minute?"

"Thanks, Mr. H." Max said coming into the living room

"Max, this is my father, Stephen Edwards." Jennifer introduced them, "Pa, this is Max Brennan, Jonathan's houseman and friend…and my friend too."

"Well, Max I trust you two are taking good care of my girl and that grandson of mine" Stephen said in mocking stern voice

"Are you kiddin'?" Max said, "This one can take care of herself."

"You've got that right." Jonathan said returning from the bar with their drinks, "Sweetheart, would you like some milk?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied

"Dinner is just about ready." Max informed them

"Then let's retire to the dining room." Jonathan said, "M'Lady." He offered his arm

"Thank you kind sir." She said and they headed to the dining room with Stephen following behind

After dinner and some good natured conversation Jennifer excused herself. She really was tired and was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Max left to spend some time with a lady friend and that left Stephen and Jonathan alone downstairs.

"May I freshen your drink, Stephen?" Jonathan offered

"Ah yes, thank you, my boy." Stephen replied and Jonathan poured another brandy

"Shall we sit?" Jonathan gestured to the sofas

Stephen nodded in agreement and walked toward the sofa and sat down, "So Jonathan, I suppose this is where I ask what your intentions are toward my daughter."

"My intention." He replied sitting on opposite sofa, "Is to marry her."

"I know you may think it old fashioned of me but I just don't want to see her hurt again." Stephen explained, "It's taken everything I have not to hunt Manning down and choke the living daylights out of him."

"Well, you're not the only one." Jonathan replied taking a sip of brandy, "But if I may be so bold, I love your daughter more than anything and that baby. I won't hurt either of them."

Stephen studied the man across from him, the man who was to be his son-in-law, "No, I don't believe you would."


	7. Chapter 7

The storm raged outside and had knocked the power out so Jonathan went down in the basement to check the fuse box. He'd been down there a while when he heard Max frantically calling him.

"Mr. H!" His voice tinged with panic

Jonathan ran up the steps and through the kitchen to the living room to find Jennifer sitting on the sofa, grimacing and Max pacing, "What's the matter?"

She looked up at Jonathan, "Darling, it's time."

"Time?" He asked then the realization hit him, "Time! Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, I've been having contractions for a while." She said

"For a while?" he questioned, "How long? And why didn't you say something?"

"Darling, once they start it could be hours…oh!" She blurted out, "But like I said, it's time."

He helped her to her feet, "I don't know how long it will take to get to the hospital in all this rain so we better get going." He looked at Max, "Max, would you call Dr. Kendall and tell her we're on our way? Her number is on the fridge."

Max relaxed a bit, "Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jennifer was in labor for five hours and becoming exhausted.

"Come on, Sweetheart, you need to push again." Jonathan encouraged her

"Yeah?" She asked, "You need to shut up!"

He stifled a laugh, "Come on, Jennifer."

She sighed heavily and gave one more push and the cries of an infant began to fill the delivery room as Jennifer collapsed back against the pillows

"Here he is." Dr. Kendall announced cradling the newborn, "Jonathan, you want to cut the cord?"

He nodded, still holding Jennifer's hand and he looked down at her and smiled, "You were amazing." He kissed her and brushed her hair back

"So were you." She said quietly

He moved to where the doctor was and took the scissors and cut the cord, "We need to get him cleaned up."

"Please let me see him now." Jennifer said

"Alright." The doctor said and brought him to her

She looked at her son and began to cry, "Oh my goodness, he's so beautiful."

A short while later after the baby was cleaned up Jennifer was put in a private room and Jonathan was with her. She held her son in her arms marveling at his tiny features. His eyes were the typical blue and she wondered what color they would turn out to be, Elliot's green or her whiskey colored brown. Despite having parents with dark hair he had not a full head of thick hair but dark wisps and it looked like Jennifer's nose.

"Look at his little hands." She said holding one between her thumb and forefinger

"He's absolutely amazing." Jonathan agreed sitting on the edge of the bed with his arm around her, "And quite the handsome lad."

She looked up at Jonathan touched by the love in his eyes, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well, you don't have to ever worry about that." He said kissing the top of her head, "So did you decide on the name yet? I don't think they let you leave until you do."

"Well, with the way it rained I think Noah would be fitting." She explained, "Noah Harrison Edwards."

Jonathan was a bit surprised, "I like it but may I suggest a minor change?"

She smiled a tired smile, "What did you have in mind?"

"What do you think about Noah Stephen Hart?"

"Hart?" She asked totally caught off guard by his gesture, "Jonathan you don't have to…"

"Jennifer, I want to." He said looking at Noah, "He's my son…unless you…"

"Oh no." She replied, "I…I just…we never explicitly discussed it."

"Well, we have now." He said, "Noah Stephen Hart it is."

Noah cooed his approval content in her arms, "I guess he approves." She said looking at Jonathan, "I love you so very much."

He kissed her deeply, "I love you, too, both of you."

He looked at Noah again amazed that this tiny child could stir such feelings inside him and he knew he was exactly where he belonged.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jonathan and Jennifer were settling into parenthood and beginning to discuss their marriage plans, having decided to put it off until after the baby was born. Noah was turning into a happy, contented baby who adored his parents. But like most new parents, sleep was at a premium and love making basically off the list. One morning Jennifer woke up with a start realizing she hadn't heard Noah crying and that Jonathan wasn't in bed or getting ready for work. She put on her robe and walked across the hall to the nursery to find Jonathan in the rocking chair giving the big guy his bottle.

"That's it, Noah." He said softly as Noah hungrily drank the breast milk Jennifer had expressed, just in case, "I know Mommy usually does this but I wanted to let her sleep and besides it gives us a chance to hang out, just us guys."

"Does that mean I have to leave?" She asked leaning against the doorway smiling at how natural he seemed to be as a father

He looked up and returned her smile, "Nah, the good looking girls can always come in."

She shook her head and walked over to them and knelt down by the chair, "So that's what you're teaching him when I'm not around, to like the pretty girls?"

"I would never do such a thing." He quipped, "Right Noah?"

Noah looked up at him with green eyes shining bright, the only real evidence of Elliot Manning that managed to weave itself into his DNA. His hair was dark but almost the same shade as Jonathan's and he inherited his mother's facial features.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" She asked

"I'd rather be here." He said, "But I guess I better get ready."

He stood up and handed Noah and the bottle to Jennifer, "Well, you'll just have to come home early."

"You can count on it." He assured her kissing her deeply, "I better get in the shower."

"Hmm, I seem to be in need of one myself." She said

His smiled and his eyes took on a mischievous glint, "Then I'll never get out of here." He reluctantly left the room as Jennifer continued to feed Noah

A few hours later after Max had left for the market and dry cleaners Jennifer was downstairs reading on the couch and Noah was sleeping in his bassinet. She was usually napping when he did but since Jonathan had let her sleep later she had more energy. She was contemplating lunch when the gate buzzer sounded. She checked on Noah and walked over to the intercom.

"Yes."

"I have a delivery from The Baby Boutique." A male voice replied

"Oh yes, come on up." She buzzed him in and went to the front door, opening it she gasped as she came face to face with her ex-husband, "Elliot?"

"Hello, Jennifer."

"What are you doing here? I thought…" She trailed off

"Oh, I stopped the delivery guy and told him I'd bring the package up to you." He replied, "Are you going to let me in?"

"Why are you here?" She asked folding her arms across her chest

"I'm here to see my son, of course."

"Your son?" She asked incredulously, "I seem to recall you kicking me out because I was pregnant."

"Please, let me see him." He asked his voice softening

She sighed heavily, "Alright."

He stepped inside looking around, "Quite a house."

"Yes, I suppose it is." She agreed

He took a deep breath, "Where is he?"

"He's in here." She led him into the living room and over to the bassinet where Noah was sleeping. Elliot looked down and smiled but found himself unable to muster any connection to his infant son.

"He's so little." He said nervously

"Babies usually are." She said

"So I hear you and this Hart fellow are getting married." He

"Elliot, how did you even find me?" She asked

"My attorney had your address." He said

"Ah and how did you know about Jonathan?"

"I called your father." He said

"My father told you?"

"Not exactly, he railed at him then told me you'd found a real man and hung up on me." He replied, "So I did some checking."

She shook her head, "Why? You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. So why did you even bother?"

He sighed heavily, "I thought that maybe if I saw him maybe I might feel something. I thought it might make a difference."

"And did it…make a difference?" She asked

He looked down at the floor then when he looked up he couldn't meet her eyes, "Jennifer, I wish I could say it did but I just don't feel anything."

She moved closer to the bassinet and looked down at her sleeping son, "I really don't understand you, Elliot. How you can be so cold. But I think you better…"

"Darling." Jonathan came walking in the door, "Would you believe I forgot the…what's going on here?" He asked

Elliot flashed a phony smile and extended his hand, "You must be the lucky groom to be. We have something in common, I'm Elliot Manning."

Jonathan ignored his extended hand and saw the expression on Jennifer's face, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jonathan, is that any way to treat a guest?" The nasty side of Elliot Manning was finally coming out

"I think you better leave and I don't want you showing your face in my home again." Jonathan replied

"Jonathan…please don't… he's not worth it." Jennifer replied angrily

Elliot looked at his ex-wife and smirked, "Hostility never looked good no you, Jennifer."

"Get out." Jonathan said trying to keep his temper in check

"Fine, I'll leave but you and I should get together sometime. There's probably a lot you don't know about the woman you think you want to marry. I'd love to fill you in."

Elliot headed for the door and Jonathan went to Jennifer and put his arms around her, pulling her close, "Darling, are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

"What did he want?" He asked

"He said he wanted to see Noah." She explained

"What happened?" He asked

"Nothing, he saw him and said he felt nothing." She said, "I'm really not sure why he bothered."

"I'm not sure why you even let him in." He said

She pulled back and looked at him, "Well he buzzed the gate and claimed to be the delivery man."

"And once you saw it was him you still let him in." His tone was growing angry again

"Jonathan, what are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that the guy shows up and you just let him in our home to see our son." He pulled back from her

"I did that so he would have to face what he'd done. I wanted to see him look at Noah and see what he'd given up." She explained

"Is that all it was?" He asked

"Jonathan, why don't you just say what you mean?" She was completely bewildered by his attitude

"You were hoping he would change his mind, weren't you?"

She was almost speechless, "Jonathan, why would even think that?" She moved closer to him, "Elliot abandoned me."

"Yes and you still loved him. You wanted him to change his mind." He replied

"Of course I did, at first." She explained, "But by the time I ran into you in London I knew that wasn't going to happen. I knew I had to move on, it was over."

"But not because I you wanted it to be."

"Jonathan he was my husband. Of course I wanted him to want the baby." She said a smile forming on her lips, she put her arms around him, "But you see, I met this fella who swept me off my feet and showed me what real love is. The kind of love Elliot Manning knows nothing about and isn't capable of."

"Oh?" He replied his demeanor softening

"Yeah, and I fell head over heels for this fella and there isn't anyone else in the world for me." She assured him as Noah began to fuss, she looked at Jonathan, "Well, there is this other fella."

Jonathan smiled and kissed her

She went over to the bassinet and picked him up, "It's alright, sweetie. I guess you're hungry again, huh?"

Jonathan came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Darling. I guess seeing him here made me crazy."

"Jonathan, I love you more than I can ever put into words and I'm sorry it upset you."

He kissed the top of her head, "You don't have to be sorry. Now, why don't you feed young Master Hart and I'll just get my papers and be going."

She turned around and met his eyes, "You'll still be home early?" A smiled played on her lips

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He kissed her then kissed Noah, "You take care of Mommy for me, okay Champ?"

She watched him go upstairs to look for his papers and sat down to breast feed Noah, "Your daddy is one very special man. Not the daddy that made you but the one who wants you and loves you and I hope you grow up to be just like him."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Finally got this story updated. There will probably be one more chapter at least. Enjoy…**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

The wedding day had arrived and the Hart house was abuzz with activity. An Episcopal priest Jonathan knew from various charitable endeavors had agreed to perform the ceremony. The backyard had been transformed with a tent covering tables and chairs for the reception afterward. Jennifer was upstairs getting ready with the help of Susan Kendall and her cousin, Betsy Bach. The weather was fortunately cooperating as everyone gathered. Jonathan stood in front of the gazebo holding Noah in his arms. They felt it only fitting to have him front and center with them and he sported a little tuxedo. The music started to play and everyone turned to see Jennifer being walked down the aisle by her father.

"Look, Noah, there's Mommy." Jonathan whispered, his breath taken away by her beauty

Jennifer was beaming as she approached him and took her place beside him. Everyone sat down and the priest began the ceremony. After they said the traditional wedding vows Jonathan and Jennifer both recited vows they had written themselves. She went first.

"Oh Jonathan, I've thought for so long about the right words to use to express how I feel standing here with you today and none of them seem to be adequate. I've never known love like this before, complete and unconditional. I was sure that men like you didn't really exist except in the movies. But when you hold me or I see you holding Noah, like you are right now, I know what real love is and I promise to do my very best to return that love all the days of my life. I love you Jonathan, today, tomorrow and forever."

"Jennifer, I feel like I've waited a lifetime to find someone like you. I've dated a lot of women but it wasn't until you and the little guy here came into my life that I even thought about forever. I find myself wanting to rush through the day to get home to you and hating to leave in the morning. I want to take care of you even though I know you can take care of yourself and I promise you that I will always be here and you will always know you have a husband who loves you and that Noah will know he has a father who loves him."

They exchanged rings and the priest introduced the newlyweds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart." He said and Noah began to fuss, the priest laughed, "And Noah."

The reception was lively and Jonathan and Jennifer were beaming from ear to ear and Noah got his share of attention from just about everyone there until he got tuckered out and fell asleep in Jennifer's arms. She took him in the house and put him down for his nap as Jonathan said goodbye to their guests.

After everyone left Jennifer was double checking to make sure they had everything they needed for their trip. Jonathan was downstairs at the desk in the living room taking care of some business matters that needed his attention. Jennifer came out of the bathroom with her toiletries to find her father in the door way.

"Hi." She said, "Are you ready?" They were flying Stephen back to Maryland before heading to Maui

"Oh yes, Darling." He replied walking in and sitting on the bed, "I appreciate Jonathan offering to fly me back home."

She looked at him and smiled, "Well he wanted to and it seemed silly for you to book a flight."

"He's a good man, Jennifer." Stephen said, "I wasn't sure at first. I admit my fatherly instincts make me suspicious about the men in your life."

"He's a wonderful man, Pa and you shouldn't worry so much." She took her suitcase and put it by the door then sat down next to him, "I'm a big girl."

"I know, sweetheart. I just want you to be happy." He said taking her hand, "You are happy?"

She looked him in the eye, "Happier than I have ever been. I have a beautiful little boy and a husband who is kind, decent, loving and has accepted my son as his own. "

"Do you think Elliot will show up again?" He asked

"I don't think so." She said a wave of sadness washing over her

"I'm sorry, Darling. I shouldn't have brought him up." He replied, "I just don't want him to hurt you again."

"He won't, Pa. He doesn't have that power over me." She said, "I won't let him."

"Excuse me, Mrs. H." Max said appearing at the door, "Would you like me to take your bags downstairs?"

"Yes, thank you, Max. I'll get Noah ready."

"What about yours, Mr. Edwards?"

"No Max, mine is already by the door."

Stephen and Max headed downstairs and Jennifer went to the nursery to find Noah just barely awake from his nap. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair.

"Well, my sweet boy, we are about to go on a trip. Your daddy and I just got married and the three of us are going on a honeymoon. You're too little to understand but you are one lucky little boy. A lot of men wouldn't want a baby on their honeymoon but your daddy is not most men. He loves us so very much and sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and find out it's all a dream. But it's not, it's real, so let's get you ready for your first official plane ride."

She changed him and put him in a fresh sleeper and got the diaper bag together then headed downstairs to find her new husband waiting for her, beaming as she walked into the room.

"How did I get so lucky as to have the most beautiful bride in the world?" He asked kissing her sweetly on the lips. Noah made a gurgling sound and Jonathan bent down and kissed his head, "Do you know you have the most beautiful mommy in the world?"

"Somehow I don't think he knows." Jennifer replied, "But he also has the most wonderful daddy in the whole world."

"I still can't believe we're married." He said, "I really do love you, Mrs. Hart."

"And I really do love you, Mr. Hart." She leaned and their lips met in and all-consuming kiss

"Hey, Mr. H we better get going." Max said walking in from the kitchen with Stephen

They pulled apart smiling nervously, "You know Max, they won't leave without us. It's my plane."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered

A short while later they took the Hart jet to Maryland where Walter was waiting for Stephen at the air strip then Maui for their honeymoon. Traveling with a baby was a new experience for both of them but they made it to the hotel without incident, Noah had slept almost the whole way. After eating a wonderful meal from room service and putting Noah in the portable crib Jennifer decided to take a hot shower and Jonathan slipped in behind her, grabbed a wash cloth and the soap and started washing her back.

"Oh!" She jumped and almost slipped, "Jonathan, what are you doing?" She turned to face him

This was a moment a long time in coming and they stood there the water beating down on them taking each other in. Jennifer averted her eyes, still uncomfortable about her post-baby body but he drank in every curve, delighting in them all.

"You are stunning." He murmured nuzzling her neck, "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She pulled back, her turn to be delighted, "You're not so bad yourself." She spoke, practically purring

"So why don't we forget the shower, huh?" He suggested

She smiled, "What about Noah?"

"Noah?" He repeated, "Let him get his own playmate."

She laughed softly, "No, I mean he's right there in the room with us. We might…you know…wake him up."

"Darling, I am an enthusiastic lover but I do know how to keep the, uh, enthusiasm to a reasonable level."

She smiled, turned around and shut off the water. They got out and dried off, their eyes washed over each other appreciatively again. He led her to back to the bedroom and she lay back on the bed pulling him down with her. His body covered hers and she felt him enter her body as their lips met in frenzied kisses. She let out an appreciative moan running her hands up and down his back. She had never felt like this before. It was almost effortless, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm. They reached a point of ecstasy and Jonathan collapsed on his back, Jennifer falling on top of him.

She kissed his bare chest and tried to catch her breath, "God, I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, "Well, I'm glad to hear that because I love you, too."

"Ah, a mutual admiration society?" She quipped looking up at him

"You've got that right." He said kissing her long and deep and she settled back in his arms, "So, Mrs. Hart are you enjoying your honeymoon so far?"

She laughed softly, "Hmmm, I am. I could stay here forever." She said as Noah began to fuss, "I spoke too soon."

She got up and pulled on Jonathan's shirt that lay on the end of the bed and picked up Noah from the crib and brought him back over to the bed and began to breast feed him. Jonathan shifted on his side watched, completely taken by it.

She looked over at him, "I guess when you thought about getting married you didn't expect a breast feeding infant to accompany you on your honeymoon."

He reached out and gently stroked Noah's head and planted a gentle kiss on it, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She held his gaze amazed at the depth of his love for her and her son, their son, "Well, it looks like his clock is off. It's early morning at home." She shifted him to feed on her other breast

"The two of you like that is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." He leaned in and kissed her


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well this is the final chapter. I have posted another story in the miscellaneous movies based on a movie Stefanie Powers did called "Someone is Watching." The story is called Fade to Black. Please check it out.**

**CHRISTMAS A YEAR LATER**

Jennifer woke up on Christmas morning and looked at the clock _8:15? How on earth did I sleep so late? _She thought as she got up and put on her robe. She knew Noah, now almost two, had to have been up for hours, so it was no surprise that when she came downstairs she saw him with Jonathan sitting in front of the Christmas tree playing with one of his toys. She smiled as she stood and watched until Jonathan looked up and saw her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He greeted her with a smile

"Mommy!" Noah got up and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him straight into her waiting arms

She picked him up and covered him in kisses, "Merry Christmas, my sweet boy."

"Hey, do I get one of those, too?" Jonathan teased

She carried Noah over to Jonathan and sat down next to him, kissing him long and deep, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Darling."

"I wish you hadn't let me sleep. I missed him opening his presents."

He smiled, "Just one and you seemed tired so I wanted you to sleep. Max is fixing breakfast."

"Pwesents!" Noah exclaimed

"Okay, okay." She kissed the top of his head, "Daddy, would you do the honors?"

After ripping through his presents and falling asleep while playing with his hot wheels, Jennifer put Noah down for an early nap since he'd gotten up even earlier than usual. After eating breakfast, Jonathan and Jennifer decided to exchange their gifts. He gave her a sapphire bracelet to match the necklace he had given her for her birthday and he noticed there were no more packages to open so he began to pout.

"Oh Darling don't sulk, I have your gift. I just wanted to keep it hidden until the very moment I gave it to you." She got up from her place in front of the tree, "I'll be right back." She said with a sly grin

Jonathan smiled to himself. His wife was something else and he had never met anyone like her so he didn't even try to guess what she had gotten him.

She returned with a small box and handed it to him, "Merry Christmas, Darling." She smiled and kissed him

He opened the box and his expression became puzzled as he pulled out a silver rattle, "Darling are you sure you didn't grab the wrong gift? And isn't Noah getting too big for rattles?"

She laughed softly, "It's not for you or Noah." She replied her whiskey colored eyes shining bright

"Well then…." He trailed off then an expression of recognition, "You mean you're…we're?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Darling, I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes lit up and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and deep, "Sweetheart, you have made me the happiest man on earth. " He caressed her cheek

"You're really happy?" She asked

"Jennifer, how could you think I wouldn't be?" He reached out and ran his hand over her abdomen, "Another baby? It's the best Christmas present you could have given me."

She smiled and a single tear escaped her eye, _he didn't say a baby of our own, he said another baby._ In that moment she realized Jonathan had always thought of Noah as his, "Well, it may be more like a Fourth of July present. That's when Susan estimates baby Hart number two will arrive."

Later that night they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Jonathan inhaled taking in her clean scent from the shower. He never thought in a million years he would have everything he ever dreamed of, a beautiful, smart and loving wife, a son to carry on his name and another child, hopefully a girl as beautiful as her mother. They hadn't said anything but breathed in perfect rhythm.

"You're awfully quiet." He said kissing the top of her head

Her head rested on his chest, "Hmmm, so are you?"

"Penny for your thoughts." He offered

She lifted her head and look at him, "I was just thinking how incredibly happy I am."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." He said with smile, "And how beautiful our daughter will be."

"Daughter?" She repeated

"Well, we already have a son." He said

"I know but it's already been decided." She told him, "You do know how that works don't you?"

He chuckled and pulled his arms tighter around her, "Yes I do."

She pulled away from him and sat up against the pillows, "Good, because I didn't want to have to explain it you."

He moved closer to her and ran his hand across her still flat abdomen, "I still can't believe it." He rested her head on her abdomen, "I love you so much." He kissed her abdomen, "Both of you."

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER **

Max paced in the waiting area wishing he would hear something. Jennifer had been in labor for several hours, Jonathan right by her side. He had been right, they were having a girl. They had chosen name, Emma Grace Hart. Emma was Jennifer's grandmother's name and they both just liked Grace.

"Max." Jonathan said

Max turned around, "Well Mr. H? Is she here?"

Jonathan beamed, his blue eyes revealing such joy, "Yes, Emma is here and she and Mom are doing wonderful."

"When can I see her?" He asked

"There cleaning her up and then they'll get Jennifer settled in a room so not too long I don't think." His smile just wouldn't go away

Max slapped him on the back, "Well, kid you did it."

"No, Jennifer did the hard part." He replied, "I better get back in there. I'll let you know when they're settled. Why don't you get a cup of coffee?"

"Okay, Mr. H." He said and headed down the hall to the elevator that would take him to the coffee shop

Jonathan headed back to the delivery room where they were getting Emma cleaned up and they placed her back in Jennifer's arms.

She couldn't take her eyes off her daughter who it looked like would have her auburn hair. She saw Jonathan and smiled, "She's really something, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. She's a Hart."

"Did you see Max?" She asked continuing to marvel at her daughter's tiny features

"Yeah, he'll come see you later."

"Mrs. Hart." The nurse interrupted, "We'll be taking you to your room and we have to take Emma to the nursery."

"So soon?" She asked and kissed her tiny cheek, "Good bye my angel."

Jennifer got settled in her room the exhaustion was finally overtaking her no matter how hard she fought it.

"Darling, just go to sleep and when you wake up they can bring Emma down and Max will be here." Jonathan told her

"Alright." She said and her eyes grew heavy

Jonathan kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my darling."

**THE END **


End file.
